Perfect Or Not
by Harry-Ginny-fan-070809
Summary: Have you ever wanted to go to a perfect world? Well, Harry Potter finds out that perfect isn't all it's cut out to be. Ships: HarryGinny and DracoGinny
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Have you ever wished that you could go to a world where everything is perfect?

Well, when Harry Potter finds that place, is perfect really all that it's cut out to be?

This is his story.

Harry Potter rolled in his sleep, his body entangled in the sheet. The alarm clock rang in his ear, waking him with a start. He stood up, only to fall to the floor due to the sheet wrapped around his legs.

"Wotcher, Harry," spoke a red haired young woman by the name of Ginny Weasley.

She smirked a smirk worthy of a Malfoy. "Do you need any help or can you untangle _yourself_ from the sheets?"

"Oh, we need to meet the Aurors for training in…"Ginny looked at her watch, "fifteen minutes."

Harry fixed her with a playful glare and untangled himself from the sheet. He noticed that Ginny was already fixed up in her regular makeup and had her hair in a long French braid, like she wore it every day to Auror training.

Harry momentarily forgot that they only had one bathroom in his two bedroom flat. He walked into the shower and turned on the hot water; however, he was greeted with cold water instead.

"Ginny!" Harry shouted from the bathroom. "You used all the hot water!"

However, the only reply he got from Ginny was: "You snooze, you lose, Potter."

"Good morning Agent Potter, Agent Weasley. Today we will be practicing 'hand on hand combat'. Ginny, you will be with me. Harry, you and Ron pair up. Oh, and Happy Birthday Ginny," the Auror instructor said to Ginny before they had started on their karate skills.

Ginny was a fair match for the Auror even though he had a large height advantage and had years of practice on his side. Ginny only had a year or two.

Ginny smiled as the training session ended about an hour later. She showered off before Ron parted from Harry; heading home to the flat he shared with Hermione.

Harry smiled at her as they set off to Leaky Cauldron in Diagon Alley.

Well there you go, that's chapter one done… If you have any questions or comments about my changes just let me know…

**Sarah**


	2. Chapter 2: The Truths Are Revealed

**Chapter two: The Truths Are Revealed**

"Why didn't you remind me that today is your birthday?" questioned Harry as they ate their lunch in the Leaky Cauldron.

"Because of what happened to my parents," Ginny said simply and painfully.

Harry quickly felt ashamed. Last year during Ginny's seventh year at Hogwarts her parents had gone to see their only daughter's quidditch game. They were killed brutally in the middle of the game by Death Eaters.

"But what does that have to do with your birthday?" Harry questioned, not seeing the resemblance. "It's your eighteenth birthday, you're supposed to be happy and go to the club with me tonight," Harry said.

"You don't get it, Harry! They were killed on my birthday! The day I turned of age my mum and dad were killed at a quidditch game! They came to celebrate my birthday and if they hadn't gone to the quidditch game to see me win the cup, they'd still be alive!" Ginny said with tears clouding her eyes. She hadn't cried for her parents yet and she wasn't going to now.

"Why do you think I'm living at you flat, Harry? I'm living with you because mum and dad thought I'd be safer with you than I would be safer with you watching me than I would be by myself," Ginny said quietly and putting the money on the table.

"Come on. I need to go see mum and dad," Ginny said deathly quiet and stood up, heading out the door.

Harry followed after her and pulled Ginny into his arms.

Ginny melted in his arms and wrapped her own around him also. "Harry. I'm sorry about snapping at you," Ginny whispered.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Ginny and Harry kneeled in front of the tombstones and placed the tips of their wands on the stones, using scorgify to clean off the mold and rude writing on them.

"Come on Gin. Let's get home. It's getting really dark," Harry said quietly.

Ginny nodded mutely and stood up, picking up her wand. She looked around and saw a name on a grave she didn't expect to see. Luna Lovegood. Ginny touched the stone and shook her head. "No…" Ginny whispered.

Harry shook his head and placed his arm around her shoulders and touched the stone with his free hand.

Ginny felt the familiar tug behind her navel and looked around. "Harry? Where are we?" Ginny asked.

"Don't know, Gin. Let's look around," Harry said and held her hand, standing u.

Ginny nodded. They walked out of the small forest they landed in and into a small wizarding village. You could because there where things floating all over the place.

"Harry, those people over there. They're your parents. But they're dead. Right?" Ginny asked.


	3. Chapter 3: Confusion or Utter Paradise?

**Chapter Three: Confusion or Utter Paradise?**

The people Ginny was talking about saw them. "Son, Ginny, time to get home," the man said.

Ginny looked confused but Harry nodded and began walking towards them.

Ginny walked beside him, coming to a halt in front of Lily and James.

"Home, you mean Ginny's coming with us?" asked Harry, confusion evident on his face.

"Of course, she's lived at the mansion for five years. Unless she wants to visit her parents then yes, your fiancé is coming home," Lily said with a confused look on her face. She raised a hand to her son's forehead to check for fever.

Harry involuntarily pulled away. After years of abuse, he wasn't used to people touching him. "Wait. I'm engaged to Ginny?" Harry asked turning to Ginny.

Ginny looked back at Harry and was shocked. She raised a hand to her forehead where Harry's scar would be, telling him silently to do the same.

Harry did what she told him to do and was shocked. Instead of feeling the ragged scar that Voldemort had bestowed upon him seventeen years ago, he felt soft skin. 

"I don't know if you two are using occlumency or something but stop. You're creeping me out," James said and wrapped his arm around Harry's shoulders.

"Oh, Happy birthday, Gin," said James, watching Ginny hold hands with Harry. It reminded him of himself and Lily all those years ago when they were that age.

Lily smiled at James and nodded, thinking the same thing.

Harry and Ginny walked around the mansion smiling as they found their rooms side by side though each took up a lot of space. Undoubtedly, this wasn't like the burrow and they made sure that the space that everything took up was clearly shown instead of a little house with enlarged rooms that you


	4. Chapter 4: Whoa! Hold Up!

**Chapter 4: Whoa! Wait Up!**

Ginny walked into her room and saw a beautiful strapless red gown that had been layed out on the giant four poster in her room with a note on it.

_Dear Ginny,  
We bought you this dress. I hope it fits right. The house elves will help you put it on unless you want Harry to help. Happy birthday, Gin. We'll see you downstairs later.  
Love,  
Mum, Dad, Lily, James and Weasley Co._

Ginny smiled and picked up the dress. She wiped her eyes free from the tears that threatened to fall.

Harry walked into her room and smiled. "This place is perfect, eh?" asked Harry, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"If being engaged to you is all it's cut out to be, then yes, it's perfect." teased Ginny lightheartedly. "Now if you'll excuse me for a moment, I'll change into my dress." Ginny said before disappearing into the large bathroom.

Harry smiled as she came out, holding the front up since she couldn't reach the zipper in the back.

Ginny turned her back to Harry, letting him zip up the dress.

Harry made every move to touch the bare skin of her shoulders as he zipped it up, finishing it with a kiss to the nape of her neck.

Ginny smiled and kissed him back before turning to the mirror to use her wand to put her long red hair in a bun on top of her head before doing her makeup.

"Okay, let's get downstairs." Ginny said smiling. She threaded her left fingers with his right and smiled.

Harry grinned back at her before walking downstairs hand in hand.

A man with long black hair let out a low whistle. "Lucky you, Harry. You get this beauty every day. Might I borrow her sometime?" the man asked.

"Sirius!" Ginny said smiling and hugged the man she loved like a third father.

"Happy birthday, Gin." Sirius said cheerfully.

Harry grinned and pulled his godfather into a manly hug. "Hey there Padfoot." said Harry smiling. "But Ginny's all mine." He pulled Ginny into a hug by her waist so show how much he meant this.

"Hang on to her, Harry. She's a feisty chit." Sirius said with a mischievous grin that James knew so well.

"Padfoot! No pranks yet!" James said smiling and walked over to Ginny. "Your parents had to step out to Diagon Alley but they'll be back any time now. You look beautiful Gin. Do you like the dress?" asked James.

"Yeah. Thanks." Ginny said smiling.

"Well it helps that Lily and your parents went with us. I don't think you want to see the one Harry, Sirius, and I chose." James said grinning at his son.

Harry blushed furiously. Since they had come to the perfect world, they had gotten all of the memories of their perfect selves and kept the ones of the real world.

"Harry, why don't you tell her about it?" Sirius asked.

"That's kind of private Padfoot." Harry said. "Anyway, it was completely see-through."

"Merlin. Don't think I'll wear that in front of mum and dad..." Ginny said blushing furiously. "Or you two for that matter." Ginny said looking pointedly at James and Sirius.

"Aw... Come on Gin." Sirius teased.

Harry smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist before dropping into a large armchair, pulling her into his lap.

"So what did you get Ginny for her birthday?" Sirius asked.

"Gosh, Haven't you people ever heard of 'Mind your own business?' " Harry asked.

"I'm sure whatever Harry got me is perfect and I'll love it." Ginny said glaring at them for putting her fiancé on the spot.

"I'm sure you will..." James said mischievously.

Just then Colin and everyone started arriving. Somehow, it was all the people that were supposed to be dead.

"Whoa! Hold up! You're supposed to be dead!" Ginny said.

"What a nice way to greet your guests, Gin." Collin said smiling and gave her a hug and a peck on the cheek in greeting.

Harry felt the monster in his chest start rising again. He would have liked to kill him for laying a hand -or lip for that matter- on his fiancé.

Ginny must have noticed because she walked back over to him and kissed him fully on the lips, much to Ron's dislike as he had just walked in the door with Hermione holding onto his hand.

"Do you two have to do that every time I come to see you?!" Ron asked looking at them.

"Oh, stuff it, Ron." Ginny said before kissing Harry again.

Ron's face turned scarlet but Hermione squeezed his hand making him calm down.


	5. Chapter 5:Truly Amazing

**Chapter Five: Truly Amazing**

A month later, here they were, Ginny Weasley and Harry Potter in their final moments. They would soon be Harry and Ginny Potter also. They would be joined in heart, mind, and soul as their vows are voiced.

Ginny felt a tear of joy run down her cheek as she spoke quietly in a heartfelt voice and said, "I do." Her voice was chocked by the wondrous emotions a witch usually felt o her wedding day.

"You are now joined in heart, soul, and mind. Please exchange rings." Arthur Weasley had said his voice thick with emotion for his only daughter and his soon-to-be-son-in-law.

Harry slipped a diamond wedding ring on Ginny's left hand, his eyes never leaving hers.

Ginny smiled at him, slipping a gold band that matched hers on his left hand.

"You may now kiss the bride." Arthur said, letting a tear of utmost joy for his daughter fall down his cheek.

* * *

"As best man, it is my duty to make a speech. A least that's what Hermione told me." Ron said cheerfully. He was greeted by cheery laughter." Harry has been my best mate since the day we met at the platform. Ginny is also my sister. When they got together, I admit, I was a bit skeptical. But what older brother wouldn't? However, they turned out perfect couple. Most likely they were sent from heaven. I would like you to join in a toast to the newlyweds for a lifetime of happiness and great fun along the way. Cheers, Harry and Ginny."

"Cheers!" came the cheery reply.

Harry and Ginny looked at each other, unable to push off the smile that seemed to be plastered on their face before they took a sip of the champagne. They kissed gently.

"Mommy, why are Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry kissing? That's bad," said a three year old girl to Fleur.

"Gigi!" Fleur exclaimed trying to keep a firm face but Bill burst out laughing. "Bill!" Fleur scolded like a puppy. " You're supposed to help me out here!"

"Sorry love, I can't. I can't keep a firm face," Bill said chuckling.

Everyone started laughing except Gigi, who was looking very confused, and Harry and Ginny whose faces were bright red. They were so embarrassed.

"Gosh! I thought it would be Fred and George to mess up my niece, not Bill!" Ginny exclaimed, her face still bright red.

"Hey, who do you think gave her the dungbombs at the house?" Bill asked, sending a playful glare to Fred and George.

"Hey, she wanted them!" Fred and George exclaimed feigning inoscence.

"You guys need to take lessons from Gin for that. It's pitiful," Bill said laughing.


	6. Chapter 6: Top Of The World

**Chapter Six: Top of the World**

About two months later Harry and Ginny were living in their flat in Hogsmeade when Harry walked through the door from a long day of quidditch practice. Harry played for the top quidditch team in the world as seeker of course.

Ginny sat in the living room. Unbeknownst to her, Harry was coming behind her with a tickling charm at the ready. However, Ginny continued reading her old muggle novel.

Harry considered tickling her but decided with the nicer option and put his wand up. He jumped over the back of the couch, landing beside his very surprised wife. "Hello love," Harry said.

Ginny smiled, putting her book down. She kissed his cheek gently.

"Good news or bad news?" Ginny inquired of her husband happily.

"Let's get the bad news over with."

"Well, I went to the healer today."

"What about the good news?" Harry asked.

"Guess!" Ginny exclaimed laughing.

"You found out why you keep getting sick?" Harry inquired.

Ginny nodded.

"So… What is it?" Harry asked, confused by her acting.

"Harry, we're going to have a baby!" Ginny exclaimed smiling. She had been getting sick all day for the past half month do she had finally gone to the healer after Hermione wouldn't stop bugging her.

"What?" Harry asked, making sure he had heard right.

Ginny nodded grinning.

"Oh Gin, that's amazing!" Harry exclaimed jumping up and twirling her around.

Ginny laughed and kissed him.

Harry kissed her back.

"Boy or girl?" he asked.

"I'll find out sometime next month. I really want you there, Harry," said Ginny smiling.

"I'll try to schedule it in," teased Harry before kissing Ginny. "Come on let's celebrate." Harry said wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

Ginny breathed in through her nose. She immediately gagged. "Yeah, after you take a shower." Ginny said.

"Are you sure?" Harry asked, teasing her and leaving his arm around her shoulders.

Ginny pulled away quickly and ran to the bathroom where vomiting sounds could be clearly heard.

A/N: Sorry for the lack of updates. Well, I should say complete absence of updates. I hope you guys had a wonderful holiday and thank ya'll so much for reviewing.


	7. Chapter 7: Bye, Bye Baby

**Chapter 7: Bye, Bye, Baby**

Ginny fell into Harry's arms sobbing loudly.

"Harry, how did this happen to us? Why?!" Ginny questioned crying into his tee shirt.

Harry tightened his arms around her. "The still-birth wasn't your fault, Ginny. Don't you dare say it was. I know it wasn't. The umbilical cord was wrapped around his neck. Not even the medi-witches knew. How could you have, Gin?" Harry asked.

"Harry! That's just it! I'm the senior medi-witch! I should have known!" Ginny exclaimed before wiping her tears away angrily. "If I had performed few charms then we would be parents now!" Ginny said, crying a whole new batch of tears on Harry's soaked tee shirt.

"Shh Gin. It'll be okay. We'll get through this together." Harry ran his hand through her hair, still holding her close with his other arm. Harry felt one of his own tears, something that he had never done in this 'perfect' world, fall into his wife's flaming hair.

Harry and Ginny stood there crying for quite a while before falling asleep on the couch in each other's arms with red, puffy eyes.

Molly hugged Ginny tightly, sighing. "I'm so sorry, Gin." Molly said when Harry and Ginny came for their monthly visit.

"Its okay, Mum." Ginny said quietly and hugged her back.

"Since Ron and everyone aren't going to be here until dinner, Harry and I are going to take a nap upstairs," Ginny said.

"Okay, Gin. Have a good nap, you two," Molly said before returning to the den to finish her knitting.

Harry looked over the snow covered hills. Even the usually cheery snow seemed dark and depressing after loosing their unborn son.

Harry walked with Ginny up the stairs to her large room.

He wrapped his arms around her, hugging her to him once they were in the purple and yellow room.

"Harry, why'd we come back? Soon everyone will be here, saying sorry for what's happened. I don't think I can deal with it, Harry," Ginny said into his chest.

"I know it's hard, Gin. It's hard for me and knowing that makes me know that you're feeling it sevenfold." Harry whispered in her ear as the laid own on the bed.

Ginny rested her head on his chest.

"Harry, if this is perfect is I don't think there is a such thing as 'happily ever after'."

Harry sighed. He knew she was close to tears by her voice.

"I just wish we could go back, Harry. Go back to the place we were in, where our parents are dead and Voldemort is alive. I know it might sound weird, but anything is better than perfect."

**End of chapter 7.**


	8. Chapter 8: Failure

**AN: Thank you guys so much for reviewing. I enjoy writing this story as much as I hope you like reading it. This chapter I am posting now was a very hard one to write because I had so many conflicting emotions. I actually rewrote this chapter at least five times before I got it right. Enjoy, read, and review please.**

**Chapter 8: Failure**

After months of searching for a way to get back home, Harry and Ginny were unsuccessful.

"I'm sorry… I'm just trying to find a way out of here with my life, Gin."

Harry had said those exact words before walking out of the door for a month, year, or maybe the rest of their lives. Ginny didn't know.

Ginny's mind was numb with only the unspoken words between them playing like a sick message on a screen in her brain.

'_And I can't do that with you in my life.'_ Those words that ran through her mind exploded as tear appeared and fell down her face.

Ginny ran out the door in desperate attempt to catch Harry. Just before he apperated she grabbed his wrist.

They appeared in a graveyard.

Harry noticed his wife hanging onto his wrist. "Why the heck are you here?" asked Harry furiously.

"I think I know how we can get back home!" Ginny said.

"Yeah, because all of your other brilliant plans worked so well," Harry said sarcastically.

"You know what? I'm trying to save your butt here but if you don't want me to, I'll go home myself."

Harry shrugged. "Good luck! Like I told you before, if anyone said you were the brightest witch, they were lying through their teeth."

Ginny turned away cursing under her breath and let tears roll down her cheeks.

.Harry waited. _'Maybe' _he hoped, _'she is horrible at coming up with comebacks in this world…'_

"I love you, Harry, but the way you've been treating me, I'm not sure you love e back. I promise I'm tired of the beatings- emotionally and physically- and with or without you, I'm going back. I have ex boyfriends who will let me live with them. Especially Draco. At least I know that he actually loves me."

So choose Harry, love me or hate me?" Ginny asked angrily and hurt.

Harry turned away from her and apperated away.

Ginny sobbed but put a hand on the new gravestone that told that Luna was there. She felt the pull that she had felt all those months ago when they had transported to this 'perfect world'.

'_Yeah right'_ she thought as her feet hit solid ground. She wiped her tears away from her face though they kept coming and apperated to Draco's door stoop.

"Gin, what's the matter?" Draco asked after hearing the crack of apperation and opening the door.

"It's Harry…" Ginny said.

"Is Potter okay?" Draco asked.

Ginny shrugged.

"We got in a fight. I left. I need somewhere to stay. Please can I stay here?" Ginny asked.

"Sure, come on in Gin."


End file.
